This invention relates generally to the field of motorized carts and more specifically to a motorized golf bag cart circuit and apparatus operable under both manual and automatic control.
Often when a person ventures out onto the golf course with the hopes of playing a relaxing game of golf they are faced with the question of how to transport their golf clubs around the golf course. Additionally, many golfers prefer to walk the course, rather than ride in the motorized carts provided by many golf courses. However, a full golf bag containing clubs and other golfing supplies can easily weigh in excess of thirty pounds. As such, various motorized golf club cart devices have been developed that will allow a golfer to walk the golf course while transporting his golf clubs using only a minimum of effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,756 discloses a motorized golf cart or the like which has controls for stepless speed regulation and which utilizes a cord control that follows the user, and wherein the speed is dependent upon the extension of a cord. Turning is accomplished by differential electrical controls of the drive wheels initiated by sensing the direction that the control cord or cords are extending from the control unit. Additionally, the motors can have dynamic braking to slow down the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,464 discloses a self-propelled golf bag cart having a pair of transversely spaced rear wheels which are separately powered by electric motors, and wherein, variable speed is affected by control member movably carried upon the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,047 discloses a motorized cart comprising a wheeled frame, a shroud, and a dirigible free-ended handle, said handle having a longitudinally movable handle grip at the free end thereof, the handgrip having connected thereto means increasing and decreasing the speed of the cart depending only on the pull of the user on the hand grip. There is an automatic brake rendering the cart immobile upon stopping; and a separate brake preventing the cart from sliding rearwardly downhill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,731 discloses the golf bag cart that remains under ready light finger control of the player for a ready change in direction in usual manner, but when desired, the player may through a flexible control connection not only permit the cart to be self-powered as the player walks along the course, but also affects steering guidance through the control connection. The control handle assembly includes a handle or grip portion and a trigger-like lever, and the golfer readily manually grasps the control handle assembly and squeezes the lever to close the switch in the handle assembly and suitably energize the motor to propel the cart forwardly. The control panel also includes a knob which may be associated with a variable resistance rheostat element thereby to initially set, as may be convenient to the golfer, a desired level of speed as a function of power from the battery to the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,732 discloses a motor driven golf bag cart having a control circuit including a variable speed control by which the operator can control both the motor speed and its direction with the motor speed controlled by turning the handle to establish a selected rate of travel and motor direction controlled by a separate switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,493 discloses a remotely controlled vehicle preferably configured as a golf cart controlled by two independent driving motors operably connected each to one of the wheels. Power units are powered from the battery by a high current DC chopper which delivers the required voltage unit as required to obtain the desired speed and direction. If the same voltage is fed to both power units the cart moves in essentially a straight line. If the voltage to the motor driving, say, the right wheel is increased and/or the voltage to the motor driving left wheel is decreased then the vehicle turns to the left. The main control module generally includes circuitry to achieve a variety of functions including a jerk limiter to prevent "jack rabbit" starts and provide smoother acceleration. Additionally, dynamic braking circuits also may be included to connect a low value brake resistor across the motor terminals whenever the command voltage drops to zero.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,693 discloses a three-wheeled golf cart powered by an internal combustion engine that is disposed within a triangle defined by the contact patch of the wheels with the ground to provide stability. An improved variable speed belt transmission and combined reduction set and differential drive the wheels of the cart from the engine.
British Patent Application 2 221 661 A discloses a remotely controlled golf cart or trolley on endless tracks having variable resistors that control the speed and steering of the cart. Any speed from zero to full speed is obtainable; speed can be changed progressively and smoothly.
Additionally, Robo Group International, Incorporated, Indianapolis, Ind., markets a number of motor driven carts having a number of features including an optional fifty-five second timer which lets you send the golf cart on ahead, variable speed control adjusts with single finger or thumb movement, micro-chip driven controls and battery condition indicator. Additionally, the Navigator 900 advertised by Robo Group has infinite speed selection and a 360 degree turning capability.
Lectronic Kaddy advertises a golf club cart having distance buttons, variable speed control, battery strength indicator and a brake for electronic assistance going down hills.
Kangaroo Products Company, Columbus, N.C., offers for sale several types of golf club carts having speed control that allows the operator to walk at their own pace, an on/off switch that allows the operator to stop and go without resetting the speed control, distance timer which allows the operator to send the cart ahead up to 100 yards, and a dynamic brake that lets the operator brake going downhill with just the press of a thumb.
Many of the golf club cart devices shown in the prior art are very costly to the golfer due to the complicated digital electronics used to make them. Additionally, the prior art devices, in addition to being expensive, only offer a golfer a limited number of cart features and modes of operation.
It is therefore desirable to have a motorized golf bag cart that offers a golfer a wide variety of cart features and modes of operation while being inexpensive to produce.